pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Heroes of might and magic 4: INSANITY
"Komputer dostałem dopiero gdy miałem dwanaście lat. Jakoś tak wyszło, wiec gdy moi kumple znali swoje maszyny na pamięć i ciągle rozmawiali o jakiś programach, których nazwy ja słyszałem pierwszy raz w życiu, ja dopiero odkrywałem świat gier. Padło na serie Heroes. Tak wiem, że każdy fan powie, że najlepsza jest trzecia część i tyle w tym temacie, ale mnie oczarowała część czwarta. Dostałem płytkę od kumpla, gdy pytałem się, czy ma jakąkolwiek grę, w której nie ma za dużo krwi (moja matka wtedy często sprawdzała mój komputer…). I jakoś tak wyszło. Przeszedł WSZYSTKIE scenariusze w grze, kampanie także. Bez kodów oczywiście. Co prawda nie grałem na najtrudniejszym poziomie trudności. Nie chodziło o to, żeby wygrać, tylko, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje dalej. Nie będę was okłamywał, kampanie i ich długie opisy mnie oczarowały. Czytałem teksty kilkakrotnie i głównie dzięki nim przekonałem się do fantastyki. Następnie zacząłem szukać w necie mapek fanów. Gdy skończyłem już wszystko, zacząłem tworzyć scenariusze sam. HoM IV miał całkiem fajny i prosty, a jednocześnie rozbudowany kreator mapek. Spędzałem tak większość czasu. Nawet, gdy nie siedziałem przy komputerze, to w szkole w zeszytach pisałem pomysły na scenariusze i rozwiązania. No, ale w końcu mi przeszło. I teraz minęły lata, zmieniłem komputer, ale ten stary został gdzieś w piwnicy. Ostatnio matka poprosiła mnie, żebym go przejrzał, czy działa, bo jak tak to chciała go komuś dać czy coś. To już grat jest, zjechałem chyba wszystko na nim, zasilacz wymieniany cztery razy. Ale i tak zrobiłem to o co mnie prosiła. Działał. Zimno i wilgoć mu nie zaszkodziły. Po chwili powitała mnie tapeta przedstawiająca chyba Necropolis. Chyba potraficie sobie wyobrazić jak się wtedy uśmiechnąłem. Spojrzałem potem na ikonę HoMa i zdecydowałem. Chyba potraficie sobie wyobrazić jak się wtedy uśmiechnąłem. Spojrzałem potem na ikonę HoMa i zdecydowałem. Chyba potraficie sobie wyobrazić jak się wtedy uśmiechnąłem. Spojrzałem potem na ikonę HoMa i zdecydowałem. Chyba potraficie sobie wyobrazić jak się wtedy uśmiechnąłem. Spojrzałem potem na ikonę HoMa i zdecydowałem. Więc siedziałem ze trzy godziny i grałem w HoM(M)*a. Więc siedziałem ze trzy godziny i grałem w HoMa. I wtedy znalazłem ten scenariusz. Insanity. Powtórzyłem ta nazwę jeszcze dwa razy. Brzmiała ładnie. Podobało mi się to słowo. Ale było jakieś dziwne. Powtórzyłem ta nazwę jeszcze dwa razy. Brzmiała ładnie. Podobało mi się to słowo. Ale było jakieś dziwne. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Nie było możliwości, żebym to ja stworzył tą mapkę. Nie nazwałbym ją tak, pewnie byłaby to raczej „Wielka Wyprawa Ryceża Claveliusa” czy coś. Musiałem w to zagrać. Czułem, że muszę. Ale wtedy komputer zresetował się. Ot tak, nagle. Powtórzyłem wszystko jeszcze raz i tym razem scenariusz otworzył się. Bardzo duża mapa, dwóch graczy. Możliwości były dwie, albo to całkowity niewypał, albo coś genialnego. Nie miałem wyboru i musiałem grać kolorem niebieskim. Moja postac stała w podziemiach. Chyba. Wyglądała jak rycerz, ale nie miała obrazka postaci, ani imienia, ani historii. Na dodatek stał w kawałku ziemi, dwa kwadraty na dwa. W kącie był zablokowany teleporter. Nic więcej. Kolejna tura. „Tu jest tak ciemno i zimno.” Spojrzałem zdziwiony. No cóż… Kolejna tura. Kolejna. „Jesteśmy tacy samotni, to tak dobrze że ktoś nas odwiedził. Tęskniliśmy.” Postaram się po prostu napisać wszystkie kwestie które przeczytałem. „Nie opuszczaj nas” „Siedzimy tu od tak dawna, jak mogłeś nas opuścić” „Jak mogłeś” I wreszcie cos dłuższego. „To zaczęło się wiele miesięcy temu, gdy mój umysł umarł ale ciało nadal żyło. Pragnę światła, ale ono mnie zabija. Pragnę życia, ale nie mogę. Wtedy przyszli oni. Dali mi to. TO. Ale reszta nie chciała. Ha. Nie chciała. Chcieli mi to odebrać, resztkę tego co miałem. Ale ja nie dam. Nie dam. Uwięzili mnie. Nie dam” Potem długo nie było nic. Bardzo długo. Aż w końcu… „Uwolnij nas” Patrzyłem zdziwiony na monitor. Czułem się… Dziwnie. Bałem się. - Jak? – zapytałem cicho samego siebie, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Lecz już następna tura dała mi odpowiedź. „Czy chcesz uwolnić tak/ nie” Kliknąłem tak. Wtedy głaz zasłaniający teleporter zniknął a ja mogłem skorzystać z niego. Teraz byłem na powierzchni. Mapa była ogromna, ale wyglądała jak robiona strasznie chaotycznie. Drzewa, skałki, kopalnie, ustawione bez składu i ładu, chyba tylko, żeby zapełnić przestrzeń. Nawet ich nie zajmowałem i nie zbierałem surowców, czułem, ze nie ma po co. „Ach, nareszcie świeże powietrze po tak wielu miesiącach. Dziękuję ci, teraz poradzimy sobie sami” I tak straciłem kontrolę nad moim komputerem. Dosłownie. Nie miałem żadnej kontroli nad grą. Postać poruszała się sama. Ja tylko siedziałem przed monitorem i coraz bardziej zaczynałem się bać. Rycerz mordował wszystko na swojej drodze. Po prostu szedł przed siebie i bił wszystko. Co jakiś czas dostawałem również komunikaty „To było straszne. Ale teraz my jesteśmy razem. Ty też jesteś z nami. To dobrze. Nie odchodź. Dziękujemy Ci” „Sam zobaczysz co potrafimy” Postać odkryła już prawie cała mapę, został tylko malutki kawałek w prawym górnym rogu. To tam musiał znajdować się gracz czerwony, przeciwnik. Pytacie dlaczego wtedy nie zresetowałem gry, komputer, odłączyłem prąd? Bo byłem oczarowany. Dosłownie. Jak dziecko, któremu pokazuje się sztuczkę. Nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje z gra, ale cholera, chciałem wiedzieć co będzie dalej. „A więc nareszcie, teraz zobaczysz co to znaczy umrzeć, zdziro” Rycerz zaatakował gracza czerwonego, barbarzyńcę kobietę. Jej imię brzmiało Mary Anne Walka trwała szybko. Mój rycerz strzelił i po przeciwniczce. „Nareszcie! Nic nas nie trzyma! Jesteśmy WOLNI. WOLNI WOLNI WOLNI WOLNI WOLNI WOLNI WOLNI WOWLOW WOLNI WIWLI WONLI WINLI WLNIWNWNILNWLNWLIOONWLWNONWILWIWOIWLINOLWNNIOLWNINOLWNI” Gra wyłączyła się. To było dziwne. Nie, inaczej, to było chore. Po prostu. Patrzyłem się zdziwiony na monitor. I wtedy dostałem SMS. „Wolni” Bałem się. Cholernie się bałem. „Wolni” Na laptopie ktoś wysłał mi wiadomości na gg. „Wolni” Zacząłem krzyczeć. Zbiegłem na dół do kuchni i wziąłem nóż. Nie pytajcie dlaczego. Nie wiem, chciałem mieć cokolwiek do obrony. Siedziałem tam w kuchni, sam w domu, skulony w kącie z nożem w dłoni. Bałem się wrócić na górę do pokoju. Bałem się własnego komputera. Wtedy zdzwonił telefon. Nie wiele myśląc podniosłem słuchawkę. - Słuchaj, będę w domu za dwie godziny – powiedziała moja matka a ja odetchnąłem z ulga – Chcesz coś ze sklepu? - Nie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę że to ty dzwonisz… - Tak, a cos sni wolni wolni wolni wolni wolni Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem telefonem o szafke. Rozpadł się na kawałki. Ale pomimo tego nadal słyszałem głos mojej matki powtarzającej te chore słowa. Wtedy zdecydowałem. Muszę iść na górę. Musze. Pomału, dalej z nożem szedłem po schodach. W końcu stanąłem w pokoju. Cały monitor komputera zaśmiecały wiadomości GG. Wszystkie o takiej samej treści. Porwałem laptopa i uciekłem. Do piwnicy. Siedziałem w kącie. Tutaj nikt do mnie nie pisał. Przynajmniej przez chwilę. Już chyba po dziesięciu minutach zacząłem dostać anonimowe e-maile. Nigdy się jeszcze tak nie bałem. I chyba już nie będę się tak bał… Wtedy również usłyszałem kroki na górze. Skuliłem się tylko mocniej w kącie. Dostałem ostatniego e-maila Myślałem, ze zwymiotuje. To było zdjęcie. Zdjęcie kobiety leżącej w kałuży krwi i rozwaloną głową. „To jest Marry Ann. Dziękujemy. Dziękujemy. Wolni. To ty jej to zrobiłeś” Wtedy drzwi od piwnicy zatrzasnęły się. Chociaż jestem pewien, że słyszałem kroki. Siedzę tutaj trzecią godzinę. Strasznie chce mi się pić. Do kogokolwiek napiszę na gg czy e-maila, odpisuje mi tylko tym strasznym zdjęciem. Proszę. Pomóżcie. " *sorry, nie mogłem się powstrzymać - ,,Tłumacz"" Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów